Welcome to Torchwood
by writer28
Summary: It's the Doctor's 10.5 first day working at Torchwood. But what lies ahead? Third in the series.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning", the Doctor beamed at Rose, as she wearily came down the stairs.

"Morning", she replied her voice slightly croaky; it was obvious to the Doctor that she was still half asleep. She sat herself down opposite him and looked at him for a moment. It had been a couple of days since they'd returned to London and things seemed to be going well between them. They were taking things at a steady pace, apart from the moving in together of course, and she was surprised at how happy she was.

"What's up?" he asked her, realising that her gaze was fixated on him.

"Nothing, how you feeling about today?" she asked him, without hesitation.

Today was the Doctor's first day working at Torchwood, and he had to admit to himself if no one else, he was a little nervous.

"Yeah ok" he tried to convince her.

Rose smiled to herself before getting up, giving him a kiss and making herself a cup of coffee.

"I promise I'll look after you", she said to him when she sat back down.

"Thanks, but I don't need looking after. I'll be fine" he insisted.

Rose knew he was more than capable of looking after himself and she guessed that he'd find his job a doddle considering his experience in the field. But she still couldn't help but worry about how he'd react to working there. Time will tell, she thought to herself.

The Doctor stood in the hallway waiting for Rose to finish getting ready.

"Ok I'm nearly done just got to grab my purse" she told him, rushing down the stairs.

He continued to stand in silence. Rose rushed over to him, slightly breathless from rushing around. She looked at the Doctor and took his hand.

"If you get there and hate it Doctor, just say" she reassured him.

"Rose Tyler, you know me better than that, chasing aliens around London, now why would I hate that?" he said, and grinned at her.

She returned a faint smile, and then moved past him to open the door. Rose felt a sudden urge to kiss him as she was opening the door; she didn't really know why, still a novelty she thought, although she hoped that it wouldn't ware off. She turned to him, grabbed his neck and pulled him in firmly. The Doctor was a bit taken aback; he wasn't expecting that in the slightest. They both sank into a very spectacular kiss, which seemed to go on for ages; it didn't feel long enough though, they both thought as they pulled away.

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked

"Just a good luck kiss" Rose giggled.

The Doctor remained silent but grinning as Rose pulled him out of the house and into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a 15-minute drive, Rose and the Doctor arrived at the Torchwood base. It was a huge black building that seemed to stick out between the other buildings surrounding it. They headed for the reception. Rose stopped just outside the entrance; there were two security guards on either side of the door.

"Now Doctor I need to explain to you how this will work," she said to him.

The Doctor listened carefully to what she had to say, he didn't want to muck up on his first day and he especially didn't want to embarrass Rose.

"There are many teams within this building but there are two you need to know about. The first is the one you'll be working with and the other substitute team. Now, you'll be working in the same team as me, with Jake, Harry and Libby. We are kinda like the main team, and the other team cover for us when it's our time to go home, or our holidays. We all have our set jobs, but I'll explain yours when we get inside. Ok?"

The Doctor simply nodded and followed Rose into the building. The guards greeted her and allowed the Doctor to pass without question. He figured that everybody was expecting him and that's why no questions were being asked.

"Morning" Rose said to a room filed with four other people. They all turned from their conversations and looked at her and then the Doctor. The room was quite big and had five desks, a lab and a small tea making area contained in it. The Doctor looked around, observing the room when he noticed someone who looked very familiar. The figure began to walk over to him.

"Jake" the Doctor called out, holding out his hand.

"Good to see you again Doctor." He said, shaking it.

"Doctor" a voice called.

The Doctor turned to see Pete stood behind him.

"How are you doing?" he asked him.

"Good thanks, can't wait to get started, look at you all." The Doctor grinned, widely.

"Doctor, this is Harry Turner. He's in charge of the medical side of everything." Rose explained. The Doctor saw a young, handsome man standing in front of him. He was dressed in black trousers and a plain shirt. He made the Doctor, who was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a black jacket, feel a bit underdressed.

Harry held out his hand to the Doctor, who took it and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you", the Doctor said.

"And this is Libby, she deals with the paperwork side of things." Rose continued.

"Brilliant, lovely to meet you", He greeted her.

" This is the Doctor", Rose announced.

She was smiling, she felt so proud to be saying those words. The Doctor was here, now everybody knew that. He was here.

After things had calmed down, Rose and Libby took the Doctor to one side.

"Now Doctor, Libby is going to sort out your paperwork. She will need to make a birth certificate, passport, educational documents and god knows what else. So we are going to need a name to put on them." She explained.

The Doctor looked slightly uneasy, he understood that they needed a proper human name, but he didn't want to be referred to by it. He thought for a moment before he responded.

"John Smith?" he asked.

Rose looked at Libby.

"That'll be fine" she replied

"But I don't want to be referred to as John Smith unless absolutely necessary ok." The Doctor insisted.

"No problem Doctor" she smiled at him, before walking away.

"So what do you do?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Well me and Jake take care of what ever alien creature or object we have found. We have to investigate what it is, where it's from, it's intentions and then finally what to do with It." She told him.

"Sounds like a big job"

"It can be, but we help each other out. When we get called out we all go, sometimes Libby will stay if she needs to keep us updated with files she's found on whatever we're investigating."

"And me?"

"You'll be with me and Jake. We need another pair of hands, and, well now we've got the best in the universe." She smiled and stroked his lower arm.

Pete approached the Doctor and Rose again; he was dressed smartly in a suit. The Doctor guessed that he ran the team and made decisions that they couldn't make. Pete was carrying a badge and quite a small handgun. The Doctor knew instantly that they were for him.

"Doctor these are for you." He told him.

The Doctor stared at him and then looked at Rose.

"It's ok." She assured him.

Rose took the equipment from Pete and rested them on her desk that she was stood by; the Doctor had sat on it, observing the equipment that had been placed in front of him. Rose picked up the badge and slowly and gently placed it around his neck.

"This is you identification badge, you must wear it at all times." She explained, avoiding eye contact with him.

She hesitated for a moment before picking up the gun.

"Rose" the Doctor began.

Rose raised her hand and placed her index finger over the Doctors lips before he could continue speaking.

"We only use our guns if we have no other choice. If our own life or any of the teams lives are in danger than we use it. We aim to seize the creature not kill it. We're not out to kill Doctor. Please take it, I can't let you go out knowing you're unprotected." She pleaded with him.

He forced his gaze away from her and onto the gun.

"I guess since I only have one life," he said, taking the gun.

Rose gave him a thank you smile, before taking a holster an attaching it to the Doctors belt.

"Keep it hidden with your jacket when you're out of the building ok" she ordered him.

"Received loud and clear Miss Tyler. Hold on you're a higher authority than me, does that mean you're my boss?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Yep. But don't worry, you're already my favourite." She giggled, before reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete rushed out of the room at the sound of the phone ringing in his office. A few moments later he returned with a small piece of paper and quickly handed it to Rose.

"Ok everyone, there's an unknown creature lurking in the centre of London, it's attacked a young child and has now hidden itself in the sewers."

The team began to hurry around collecting what they needed and putting on their jackets.

"Description?" Jake asked.

"Small, looked mal nourished according to the witness. It was a four-legged creature with white skin that was described to look like leather. It seemed to be frightened by the crowds." Pete replied.

"Probably why it headed for the sewers," Rose added.

The Doctor stood in silence taking in every word that was being said.

"Be prepared for a hunt, if this thing is scared it won't jump out in front of you." Pete continued.

Everyone except the Doctor and Rose headed for the door in a hurry. After gathering her things she turned to the Doctor.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Oh yes" he replied, grinning. They left the room and joined the rest of the team by the back entrance, where a van was waiting.

The team gathered in the van and began to drive away. The Doctor was surprised when he entered the van, there were seats for each team member and it was kitted out with the best computers, sat navs and tracking devices. As they pulled away a sharp siren began to ring and a flashing red light could be seen.

"Hold on does the public know what this van is?" the Doctor asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, everyone is aware of Torchwood and can contact us at any time. We're part of the emergency services." Harry explained.

"Oh, ok."

They pulled up to the area the creature had attacked and got out to investigate. The crowds had been cleared and the witness had been kept there to be questioned about the sighting.

"TI Tyler and team" Rose said to a police officer, holding up her badge. TI stood for 'Torchwood Investigator'; it had quite a ring to it, the Doctor thought.

He let them pass and led them to the witness.

"Hi, I'm Rose. I'm from Torchwood, do you mind if Libby here asks you a few questions about what you saw." Rose gently asked, stroking the woman's arm.

The woman looked scared and tired, she gently rocked forwards and backwards and nervously played with her hands. She looked up at Rose and shook her head.

"That's fine" she replied looking back down to the floor.

Libby sat down next to her and began to ask her questions.

Rose went back over to where the rest of the team where stood.

"Right, the sewers under here basically make the shape of a circle. So Jake, you and Harry take the left and the Doctor and me will take the right, eventually we'll meet. If there is no sign of life then there's a good chance it's left and moved on somewhere a bit quieter."

Jake and Harry simply nodded at her order and headed for the entrance to the sewers.

Rose returned to the van and to get her backpack, every team member had one.

"What's in there?" the Doctor asked, slightly disappointed that he didn't have one.

"Just some basic equipment to help us while we're searching. You know, tracking systems, food, water, and a first aid kit. You'll be surprised what can happen during these searches." She explained.

"You'd think" the Doctor said.

Rose suddenly realised what she had just said, of course he wasn't surprised, he's spent the last 900 years travelling space and time.

She looked up from the bag and laughed, the Doctor grinned back at her.

"You'll get one soon" she added.

"Can't wait" the Doctor replied, still grinning.

They headed to the entrance and carefully climbed down the slippery ladder that led to the sewers.

"Here put this on," Rose said, handing the Doctor a head torch.

He placed it around his head and they began walking. All that could be heard was the sound of dripping water and their own footsteps on the damp ground. The sewage water flowed along side them like a mucky river underground. As they walked Rose began to set up the tracking device. It beeped, indicating that there were no other life forms present. She also pulled out two small walkie-talkies; she clipped one onto her jacket and told the Doctor to do the same.

"Jake, Harry, how are you doing?" she spoke into the device.

"Ok, nothing found yet." Jake's voice replied.

The Doctor looked around the sewer carefully observing his surroundings, hoping that they'd find something that would help lead them to the creature.

"Stay alert" Rose told Jake.

"Will do" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

The team had been searching for about an hour now, every new section of the sewer they came across looked the same. The tracker continued to beep steadily. The Doctor and Rose had been reminiscing about some of the adventures they had had when they travelled. It felt good for both of them to rekindle those memories, it somehow made them feel more connected, plus it helped pass the time.

"Doctor!" Rose grabbed his arm as the device started beeping more rapidly. Something was near. They both stood still, the Doctor facing one way and Rose the other. A screeching could be heard now, the noise didn't sound human.

"It sounds distressed" Rose observed.

The Doctor could hear a slight shaking in her voice. The beeping grew quicker and quicker, it was getting closer.

"Jake, the systems picked something up, it's getting closer to us." Rose said into the walkie-talkie.

"We've got it too, we mustn't be too far away from each other. That's one hell of a racket it's making." He said.

Before Rose could reply, the creature jumped out in front of her. It was only about 10 metres away; it looked angry, ready to attack.

"Just stay as still as possible" the Doctor instructed her, reaching for her hand.

Rose's breath grew shorter, she was scared, but was reassured by the warmth of the Doctor's hand. The Doctor slowly turned around until he was facing the same way as Rose. His eyes met the creatures. It looked like it wanted to attack but something was holding it back. The Doctor put his hands on Rose's shoulders as they very slowly and quietly began to walk backwards.

Light footsteps could be heard creeping up behind the creature, which still stood silently in the same spot, it's teeth showing. The description given of the creature was quite accurate, it's skin looked as tight as leather and it walked on all fours like a dog. It's mouth contained what looked like hundreds of teeth, small but unbelievably sharp. Its mouth was blood stained, where it had attacked the child, Rose thought. The creature heard the footsteps and turned to face the noise. Jake and Harry were slowly approaching the creature, guns pointing at it.

"Don't make any sudden movements," the Doctor whispered.

That final murmur was too much for the creature to take. It charged towards them and leapt to attack. The Doctor pulled Rose from where she was stood and pushed her against the wall and shielded her with his own body. Shots were heard from where Jake and Harry were standing, before the creature could reach them it fell to the ground. The Doctor looked over his shoulder to find it motionless. He scurried towards it, desperate to see what it was.

"Did you kill it?" the Doctor asked, looking over at Jake.

"No it's a tranquilliser." He replied, joining him.

Harry followed and knelt down to examine the creature. Rose was still stood by the wall. She could not believe what had just happened. She was used to aliens trying to attack her, but the Doctor had protected her without hesitation. She shook her emotions off and contacted Libby.

"Libby we've got it, we'll be heading back up soon. Did you get all the information you needed from the witness?" she asked.

"Yeah, got all I could get out of her. I've been sent a message from the hospital, the child is going to be ok." She informed Rose.

"Ok, thank you."

She went over to join the rest team, but got stopped in her tracks. A screeching similar to the creatures could be heard, except they were much quieter and weaker.

"Guys shut up a minuet." She told the others, who were discussing the creature.

The Doctor got up and went over to join her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Listen"

The Doctor could hear it too, and followed the sound until he found the culprit.

"Err Rose, you might want to see this." He waved her over.

She hurried over and saw a large hole in the ground; it looked like it had been dug up. Inside there lay several bundles, screeching weakly.

"Offspring" Rose said, turning to the Doctor.

"Yep and all wanting their mother. How long until the tranquilliser wears off?"

"An couple of hours." Rose replied.

"We need to get them back to the base, it's warmer and quieter there." He told her.

Rose nodded before talking into her walkie-talkie again.

"Libby we need a hand down here, oh and bring blankets." She instructed.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they arrived back at the base, Harry, Jake and the Doctor carefully lifted the creature and lay it in a large enclosure; it was made of shatterproof glass, making it easy to study the creature's behaviour without the need to go into it. Rose and Libby followed a few moments later with it's young. They placed the small bundles next to the mother, there were four all together, and they seemed more content now they were with her.

"How is she?" Rose asked Harry.

"She'll be fine, she's anxious probably due to her young. But there's no sign of injury, seems perfectly healthy." He replied.

"Ok, I'll write up a report, carry on with your tests. We need to find out as much as possible about her." Rose said.

Harry nodded and carried on running his tests. Libby was over by the many filing cabinets trying to find any document that related to the creature.

"Jake can you go and see Pete and let him know what's happened."

"Yeah" he said, walking out of the room.

The Doctor went over to Rose's desk where she was sat and stood next to her.

"And my orders miss Tyler?" he joked looking down at Rose.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Get a chair and sit here." She said in her most demanding tone, pointing at the empty space next to her, trying her best not to laugh.

It felt weird giving the Doctor orders, even if she was joking. He obeyed and sat down next to her, patiently waiting for instructions.

"Firstly, do you know what that thing is?" she asked him. She didn't want to ask in front of everyone in case she embarrassed him.

"Not exactly. There was this planet I went to, oh, so long ago now. The dominant life forms of that planet looked similar to that creature, except they were people. That creature seems to be the equivalent to a dog in this world." He explained.

"So how do you think it got here?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"There could be any number of reasons, lost, a stray, placed here as an experiment. Anything." He continued.

"Best thing to do is keep an eye on it for the evening, any trace of behavioural or biological patterns might give us some idea of how to look after it."

Rose nodded along agreeing to his advice. She went to tell Harry what the Doctor had told her, leaving him to write up notes on the information he had.

Before anyone had realised, it was six 0'clock and the substitute team had arrived to take over. Rose and the Doctor stayed behind to check the creature one last time and brief the other team on what they knew about it.

"Call us if there is any change, any change at all ok." The Doctor insisted. They promised, allowing them to go home feeling a little more secure.

As they walked out to the car, Rose grasped the Doctor's hand. As he gave it a gentle squeeze, she remembered what he had done earlier, using his body in order to save her.

"Doctor." She said, as they approached the car.

He turned and looked at her, allowing her to continue.

"Earlier when you pushed me against the wall, when the creature went to attack." She began.

"Oh yeah about that, sorry if I hurt you." He interrupted.

"Doctor, why are you apologising, you would have saved my life if Jake hadn't shot it."

They looked at each other, they both knew that this job was dangerous; the Doctor had had a lucky escape today. But what if next time he wasn't so lucky?

"I can't lose you again Doctor." She admitted.

He let go of her hand and placed both of his on her face, cupping it.

"I will do everything I can to make sure that won't happen. But if you are in danger Rose, nothing will stop me saving you." His tone grew deep.

She pulled him close to her and held him tight. She realised how much she did really love him and he loved her. The Doctor lowered his head to hers and kissed her passionately, leaving her sighing as he pulled away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chinese, pizza or chippy?" Rose asked the Doctor, getting the menus out of the draw.

She looked up at the Doctor who was grinning at her.

"Chips" they said in unison. They giggled at each other.

"Do you want me to go and get it?"

"No, they deliver in this universe. It makes so much sense being able to get fish'n'chips delivered to your door." She stated.

She handed him the menu and he chose what he wanted. Moments later Rose was on the phone ordering two portions of fish'n'chips and a bottle of Coke. She came into the living room where the Doctor was sat in silence.

"Mum just text me. She's invited us round for dinner tomorrow night, and she says the TARDIS is doing ok, it's grown at least 5 inches she reckons." Rose told him.

"Brilliant, it'll be ready in no time." He squealed excitedly.

Rose snuggled up next to him, furiously patting her fingers on the buttons of her phone.

"Is 7.30 ok?" she looked up and asked him.

The Doctor screwed up his face in disgust of having to try and endure Jackie's cooking.

"Oh I suppose if we must." He replied.

Rose giggled, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"So, what did you think of your first day at Torchwood?" she finally asked him.

He thought for a moment. He had actually quite enjoyed it.

"Yeah, good. I think it went well."

"Very well" Rose added.

He smiled down at her and leant in to kiss her, before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rose smiled at the frustration on his face; she teased him for a second, opening her mouth slightly and resting it on his. She abruptly leapt up, leaving the Doctor disappointed that she hadn't actually kissed him. As Rose opened the door, she was confronted by a young teenage lad, who abruptly put the box in her hands.

"That's £10.50" he said, obviously not enthused by his job at all.

Rose passed the box to the Doctor, who had followed her out to the hallway, and gave him the money, before closing the door without saying a word.

After they had both gorged themselves on the meal they had just ordered, the Doctor and Rose were in the living room chatting about the day. They were lay on the sofa facing each other, their noses almost touching. The Doctor felt sleepy as Rose ran her fingers through his hair, he couldn't believe how nice it felt, and she was so gentle. His grazing his thumb against her hip became slower and slower as he began to slip into a deep state of relaxation. Rose lifted her head slightly to kiss him. They spiralled into whirlwind of kisses. Rose couldn't tell when one kiss ended and another began. After what felt like hours of this, the Doctor found himself on top of Rose, kissing her passionately. They both knew what was going through each other's minds. They hadn't slept together yet, they didn't want to rush into that, the time had to be right. Now felt right, just them two, and no one else, nothing else. Just the gentle sound of their subtle groans rising from their tangled bodies. Rose made the first move by unbuttoning his jacket and flinging it onto the floor. The Doctor retaliated by lifting her t-shirt above her head and throwing it so it landed on top of his jacket. It felt like a dream for them both, being together, separated and together again, all the cuddles and kisses, snuggling up to each other while they slept, that all felt so natural. But this, this felt weird, but neither of them wanted to stop. Rose pulled on the Doctor's hair, arching her back in pleasure as he kissed her neck.

Rose's mobile began to ring, she hesitated for a moment, annoyed she stopped the Doctor, who hadn't heard the phone ringing.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My phone's ringing, it could be important." She told him, reaching into her pocket retrieving her phone.

"Hello" she said, the Doctor could hear that she was annoyed.

"What? Well how the hell did that happen you were meant to be looking after them?" She continued, her voice getting a bit teary.

The Doctor got off of her as she shifted slightly, allowing her to sit up.

"Yes, well I'll have to come down. Ok. Bye."

The Doctor looked at the tears welling up in her eyes gentle shuffles towards her, putting his arm around her.

"The creature from today, she's dead and so are the young." She told him.

The Doctor was shocked; they were perfectly fine when they had left them earlier.

"How?"

"Apparently the young died first, it was too cold for them. The old girl went mad with grief, ended up having a heart attack." She began to sob into her hands.

The Doctor pulled her close and tried to gently sooth her.

"I'm so sorry Rose." The Doctor said, still shocked and upset by the news.

Rose shook her head and leant forward to grab her t-shirt and slipped it back on. The doctor stood up knowing that they had to rush back to the base.

"Sorry" Rose apologised to him.

He gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled her close to him.

"Don't you be sorry, there's no rush." He reassured her.

Rose squeezed him tightly then reached up to kiss him, before they left the house to deal with the corpses. The Doctor knew that he'd have to prepare himself for events like this.


End file.
